


[Podfic] Shameless Dave/Karkat Porn

by Hananobira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: The thing about Karkat Vantas is, he might be a pompous, noisy windbag with an inflated opinion of his own importance, and if he was suddenly struck down by some kind of vicious troll laryngitis the universe's total amount of chill and quiet would suddenly go up three levels...But turns out he's also a great fuck.





	[Podfic] Shameless Dave/Karkat Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shameless Dave/Karkat Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297975) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for Opalsong for #ITPE 2017!

Thanks to Asuka Kureru for permission to record, bessyboo and cantarina for modding ITPE, and Paraka for hosting.

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/297975>  
Length: 00:22:00

Paraka: [MP3 (30 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Shameless.mp3) or [M4B (21 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Shameless.m4b)


End file.
